Stickwitu
by Neon Douche
Summary: I must stick with you, no matter how far the distance. Inspired by the song, "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls. Flones!


**Stickwitu**

**Summary**: I must stick with you, no matter how far the distance. Inspired by the song, "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls.

**A/N**: I'm absolutely in love with this song (even though it's about seven years old). So I though I'd fuse my two favorite bands. Anyone else out there a PCD fan?

* * *

Tom closed the door to his home just as he received a text. A text from his one and only.

'Same time? Same place? XO –Dan.' The text read.

'I'll meet you there XO –Tom.' He texted back.

He adjusted his messenger bag and headed to his car, he hurriedly drove out the driveway and onto the road. He looked at his watch, it was already 4:27 so Tom had to hurry. He couldn't be late. Tom couldn't wait to see Danny, so anxious he was he relieved himself by singing.

"_I don't wanna go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody's breaking up, throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say,_

_(Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you._

_I don't wanna go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_See the way we ride in our private lives,_

_Ain't nobody getting in between._

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me._

_And I say,_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made feel this way_

_I must stick with you._

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you,_

_We'll be making love endlessly._

_I'm with you_

_Baby you're with me._

_So don't you worry about,_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts._

_So don't you worry about,_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's, that's why I say,_

_(Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you…_"

Tom finished the song and his memory montage. Tom felt… like he was on zero gravity whenever he was with Danny. He and Danny, together defied the laws of gravity. They felt free, so loved, he felt like… heaven itself.

* * *

Tom parked the car and grabbed his messenger bag, he slung it over his shoulder and walked to the front doors of the Rembrandt Hotel. This was their hotel, their building, while on tour during McFly, this was where they confessed their love. Tom let out a happy sigh He checked his watch and panicked slightly, it was 5:04. He said 'hello' to the manager of the hotel and his best friend, Giovanna. Giovanna flashed a knowing smile. Tom then hurried to the elevator.

"To the top." He said. As the elevator reached the twentieth floor he received another text.

'I'm here. You? XO –Dan.'

'Almost. Just gotta get to the stairs. XO.' He shoved his phone in his pocket then took out his iPad from his messenger bag. The familiar elevator '_DING_' notified Tom and he walked out to the door that leads to the roof-top. Tom jogged up the stairs to the roof-top and opened the door. The door revealed a breath taking sunset, a plain flat roof top, and Danny.

He was there like he said, punctual as always.

"You're late." Danny chuckled.

"Sorry. Keep on losing track of time."

"Our song?"

"You know it."

They giggled and shared a kiss.

* * *

It's 7:45.

"Good night, Dan."

"Good morning, Tom." I must stick with you.

**A/N**: Aaaaaaaand… I cry. TEARS OF HAPPY-SAPPYNESS BITCHES! And if you also don't get the ending of this vic, feel free to PM me but yet again I put some pretty obvious clues out there... right?


End file.
